


Movie Night... or What was Supposed to be

by KaytheGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights, lance has two cat onesies what a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: Who knew that Keith admitting that he was scared after watching a horror movie would lead to one of the best nights of his life? Keith certainly didn't!





	Movie Night... or What was Supposed to be

            Movie night had been a tradition since… since _forever._ So it was kind of disappointing when nobody could come except Lance and Keith. Allura and Coran were swamped with their work, Shiro was baby-sitting (of all things. _Baby-sitting_ ), Pidge was leaving for vacation that night, and Hunk…

            “Sorry guys, horror movies just… aren’t my thing.” Hunk scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, then jumped at a random creak from the kitchen. Lance could see why – he was very jumpy. But tonight was horror movie night, and no one could change that.

 

            So there they were, Keith and Lance, sitting on the couch while the movie started. Lance noticed that Keith seemed kind of tense, and smirked.

            “What’s wrong Keith?” Lance scooted closer. “You scared?” Keith scowled.

            “No.” He folded his arms, curling up on the couch, pouting. Lance smiled, still scooting closer ever so slowly.

 

            At about half way through the movie, Lance had sneakily put his arm around Keith’s shoulders. If Keith even noticed, he didn’t seem to care. He was now under a blanket, curled up into a smaller ball, sweating, tensed up – _scared shitless_. Lance thought this was funny, and kind of cute in a weird, but endearing way.

            At a sudden jump scare, Keith yelped and pressed into Lance’s side. After a short, awkward silence, his face flushed, and he scooted away. Lance smirked, and pulled him back in. Keith’s face was bright red, but he didn’t protest, jumping at more scares, snuggling more into Lance each time.

 

            The movie finally ended, both boys sweating and clinging to each other. As the credits scrolled, Keith cleared his throat, and stood up.

            “What’d you think of the movie?” He moved toward the kitchen, blanket still draped over his shoulders.

            “I thought it was good.” Lance smirked. “Pretty scary, right?”

            “It wasn’t that scary.” Keith said stubbornly, tying two corners of the blanket in front of his chest like it was a cape. Lance smiled at him, standing up to get something from the kitchen.

            “Too bad the other’s couldn’t join us.” He stretched, opening the fridge.

            “Hunk would probably shit his pants,” Keith’s blanket cape dragged on the ground as he stirred honey into a cup of tea. _Classic Keith,_ Lance thought, _drinking tea._

            “Even more than you did?” Lance smirked (yet again), earning himself a glare. He returned it with a laugh, grabbing left over pizza from the fridge.

            “I was not that scared.” Keith sipped his tea.

            “Oh, really?” Lance draped an arm around him. Keith looked at the slice of pizza in his hand.

            “Are you going to eat that cold?”

            “…Yeah?” Lance took a bite. Keith looked disgusted.

 

* * *

 

 

            A bit later in the night, while Lance dramatically sang along to Katy Perry, Keith stepped outside to look at the stars. As the song faded out, Lance let an evil smile creep across his face. He tiptoed out the open door, sneaking up on Keith, who stood there peacefully.

            “AAAAHHHH!” Lance grabbed Keith from behind suddenly and vigorously. Keith jumped a foot in the air, shrieking. He immediately turned around and delivered a hard punch to Lance’s face out of reflex.

            “SHIT!” Lance fell to the ground and Keith knelt down beside him.

            “Jesus Christ Lance, you gave me a heart attack!” He flopped down on soft grass, gazing up at the stars.

            “You punched me in the face!” Lance groaned, holding his nose.

            “You deserved it!” Keith turned to face him.

            “ _You could’ve broken my fucking nose!_ ” Lance did the same.

            “Shh! Stop yelling.” Keith grabbed his face. “You’ll wake up the entire neighborhood.” Lance blushed, turning away.

            “Okay, maybe I did deserve it… a little bit.” He looked up at the sky. Keith gave a halfhearted laugh, lifting a hand to his forehead to sweep his bangs out of his face.

 

            They just laid there for a bit longer, watching the stars sparkle.

            “Whelp,” Lance got up, “I’m going to bed.” Keith sat up.

            “Wait,” He looked up at Lance, holding his blanket. _Ugh, why did I say that?_ Keith cursed himself.

            “Yeah?” Lance turned his head from the doorway.

            “…Nothing. Never mind.” Keith hesitated, looking down. Lance smirked.

            “You’re scared, aren’t you?” Lance smiled. Keith scowled at the ground. It was stupid and embarrassing, but there was not point in denying it. He sighed, and stood up.

            “I’ll be fine, just go to bed-“ Lance cut him off by putting an arm around his waist, and pulling him inside.

            “You can stay with me.” He grinned smugly. Keith blushed furiously, pushing away and staring down at the ground.

            “Th-thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Before they knew it, they were both sitting on Lance’s bed, watching spongebob on his computer. Keith wandered around his bedroom, snooping through a drawer.

            “Lance, why do you have a cat onesie?” Keith pulled it out, holding it up. It looked really comfy, and he was tired so he didn’t really care what Lance thought of him – so Keith put on the cat onesie, and sat back down on Lance’s bed.

            “I have two.” Lance got up, and got out another cat onesie.

            “What the fuck?” Keith stared at him as he pulled it on over his pj’s.

            “Nya.” Lance held his hand up and stuck out his tongue.

            “Stop.”

            “Nya.”

            “No.”

            “Nya.”

            “Lance, why do you have two cat onesies?” Keith looked unamused, but also very comfy in the onesie. Lance suddenly lit up.

            “I could really go for a milkshake right now.” He opened the bedroom door, sliding out to the kitchen. “I wonder if I still have that one blender.” He bent over, rummaging through a cabinet.

            “Lance it’s 2:00 am-“

            “Aha!” Lance held up an old blender in triumph.

 

            Keith rubbed his eyes, watching Lance dash around the kitchen, grabbing vanilla ice cream, milk, and a few other random “milkshake things”. After blending it all together in the obnoxious, yet somehow still functional blender, her poured it into two glasses, and gave one to Keith.

            Keith looked down at it, then back up at Lance.

            “Lance-“

            “Wait!” Lance squirted whipped cream on top of their milkshakes, then stuck straws in both. “There.”

            “Uh-“

            “Bon appetit.” Lance began slurping up his milkshake. Keith just shrugged, defeated, and took a sip of his. Lance watched as his face lit up.

            “This is…”

            “Delicious? Amazing? Perfect? Just like me?”

            “Yes.” Keith continued drinking. Lance snorted.

            “You think I’m delicious?” He waggled his eyebrows. Keith’s eyes widened.

            “HEY.” He punched Lance’s shoulder.

            “Ow! Come on you already punched me enough for one day.” Lance laughed.

Keith just mumbled, narrowing his eyes and sipping his milkshake.

            "What was that?" 

            "I said,  _you still deserve it._ "

 

* * *

 

            Now they sat on the floor of Lance’s room in mountains of pillows, talking about… random things. Having really tired conversations at three in the morning was very interesting to say the least.

            “I dare you…” Lance tapped his chin thoughtfully. Then – _light bulb!_ – he got it: “I dare you to ask Hunk out on a date.” He grinned smugly.

            “I can’t do that!” Keith protested. “What if he thinks I’m serious?”

            “Come on, it’ll be hilarious! No chickening out on these!”

            “No, I’m not doing that.” Keith folded his arms stubbornly, the hood of the onesie falling over his eyes. He moved it out of the way, only to have it fall down again.

            “I’ll tickle you.” Lance raised his hands up threateningly.

            “Oh, that won’t work on me.” Keith returned the gesture, though he could barely see through his mess of hair (and onesie). “I’m the tickle master.”

            “Really, now?” Lance moved toward him.

            “Yeah, I’ll beat you in a second-“ He was cut off as Lance launched at him, tickle-tackling him to the floor. Keith laughed uncontrollably. “H-hey! No fair! I have a disadvantage! I can’t… fucking… see!” He barely managed through giggles.

            “Ha! And you claimed you were the tickle _master!_ ” Lance smiled, kind of surprised at how ticklish Keith was. He knew Keith would never show this side of himself to anyone… so why was he being so open now? It could just be because he's probably really tired at this point.

            Keith was able to catch Lance off guard, and flip them over. Lance looked up at him in bewilderment as his arms were pinned down. _Damn, he’s strong,_ Lance thought. He can’t be that tired if he’s able to do that to him.

            _Oh no._

            No Lance was laughing hysterically, giggling, and snorting on the floor, suffocating because of the lack of air. Keith eventually stopped tickling him, letting him regain breath.

            They stayed on the ground, Keith kept Lance’s arms pinned to the floor. Lance didn’t protest, or try to escape. He just looked up at the other boy, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his face. Keith released his grip, and started to move off of him, but Lance reached up to cup his cheek with his now free hand. Keith blushed, eyes still locked with Lance’s.

            “Oh, what am I waiting for.” Lance used both hands to pull Keith’s face down and kiss him. Keith seemed surprised, leaning over him at an awkward angle. Lance pulled away, feeling his stomach flutter.

            “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

            “No, Lance, it’s-“

            “God, I need to get a hold of myself-“

            “Lance, shut up.”

            Now Keith closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Lance’s. This time it lasted longer, both leaning into each other.

            They finally broke away, breathless, staring at each other. Keith laid his head down on Lance’s chest, hoping that was Lance’s heart that was beating crazy fast and not his own.

            “Keith?” Lance looked up at the ceiling.

            “…Yeah?” Keith responded groggily.

            “I think I’m in love with you.” Keith just laughed, and sat up.

            “Obviously.” He moved to the bed. “Come on, it’s late.” Lance smiled sheepishly, crawling under the covers with him.

            “I’m glad you stayed over.”

            “…I am too.” They left the lamp on, snuggling up against each other. “And… Lance?”

            “Hm?”

            Keith hesitated.

            “I love you too.”

            Lance smiled, pulling him closer.

 

* * *

 

 

            “WAKE UP, BITCH!” Pidge burst into the room blaring an air horn. Lance jolted awake, sitting up. He rubbed his temples, muttering.

            “Pidge, oh my god…”

            “What the fuck…” Keith sat up next to Lance. Pidge threw her hand over her mouth, barely covering an obnoxious laugh at the sight of the “rivals” in the same bed. She immediately left the room, but before the door was closed all the way, Lance called after her.

            “Wait, Pidge, I thought you were on vacation!”

            “It got cancelled last minute! Thought I’d surprise you… you two.” More laughter was heard as Pidge’s footsteps faded away.

            Lance looked over at Keith, who flopped back down in bed.

            “Well, I guess now everyone knows about us.” He said.

            “Oh well.” Keith pulled him down, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. “It was gonna happen eventually.” Lance laughed, snuggling into him. At least they could just stay like this a little

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between 12 and 2 am so yeah.  
> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
